As better and more immersive display devices are created for providing virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) environments, it is desirable to be able to capture high quality imagery and video for these systems. In a stereo VR environment, a user sees separate views for each eye; also, the user may turn and move his or her head while viewing. As a result, it is desirable that the user receive high-resolution stereo imagery that is consistent and correct for any viewing position and orientation in the volume within which a user may move his or her head.
Current capture systems for VR and AR data are fundamentally limited by the number of physical camera viewpoints. Some systems can accurately capture the full environment from a single perspective, but cannot offer stereo viewing or allow for changes in perspective. Other systems capture imagery or video from a limited number of viewpoints and viewing directions, but ultimately must resort to algorithmic pixel generation and/or manual artistry to infer or otherwise create missing data as the user views the world from perspectives and directions not captured directly.